List of Canadians
This is a list of Canadians, people who are identified with Canada through residential, legal, historical, or cultural means, grouped by their area of notability. Architects * Hans Blumenfeld OC (1892–1988) – architect and city planner * Joan Burt (born 1930) – architect * Douglas Cardinal OC RAIC (born 1934) – architect of Canadian Museum of Civilization * Mary Clark (born 1936) – architect and transportation planner * Ernest Cormier OC RAIC (1885–1980) – architect of Supreme Court of Canada building * A. J. Diamond OC RAIC (born 1934) – architect of Four Seasons Centre for the Performing Arts * Margaret Synge Dryer (1921–1963) – architect * Arthur Erickson CC RAIC (1924–2008) – architect of Simon Fraser University, Robson Square, and the Embassy of Canada in Washington * David Ewart ISO (1841–1921) – Chief Dominion Architect (1896 to 1914), architect of Dominion Archives Building, Royal Canadian Mint, Victoria Memorial Museum, Connaught Building in Ottawa * Étienne Gaboury RAIC OAA (born 1930) – architect of the Embassy of Canada in Mexico and the Royal Canadian Mint building in Winnipeg * Frank Gehry CC LLD (hc) PhD (hc) DEng (hc) DArch (hc) DA (hc) AIA (born 1929) – architect of Guggenheim Museum Bilbao, Experience Music Project, Walt Disney Concert Hall, and the Art Gallery of Ontario * Dan Hanganu OQ DArch (hc) RAIC OAQ (born 1946) – architect of Pointe-à-Callière Museum and Montreal Archival Centre * Stephen Irwin RAIC RIBA OAA (born c. 1944) – architect of Purdy's Wharf * Bruce Kuwabara FRAIC OAA AIA (born 1949) RAIC – architect of the Gardiner Museum, and Kitchener City Hall * E. J. Lennox RAIC OAA (1854–1933) – architect of Old City Hall in Toronto, and Casa Loma * John M. Lyle FRIBA OAA (1872–1945) RAIC – architect of the New York Public Library, the Royal Alexandra Theatre, and Toronto's Union Station * Raymond Moriyama CC OOnt (born 1929) – architect of the Ontario Science Centre, Ottawa City Hall, and Canadian War Museum * Samuel Oghale Oboh FRAIC Architect, AAA (born 1971) – 2015 President of the RAIC – architect of the International Law Enforcement Academy Botswana and the Botswana Police College; Lead Architect of the Alberta Legislature Centre Redevelopment Master Plan * John Ostell (1813–1892) – architect of the McGill University Arts Building, and the Montreal Custom House * Francis Rattenbury RAIC AIBC (1867–1935) – architect of the British Columbia Parliament Buildings, and the Empress Hotel * Moshe Safdie CC LLD (hc) FRAIC FAIA (born 1938) – architect of Habitat 67, the National Gallery of Canada, and Vancouver Library Square * Fariborz Sahba (born 1948) Master's degree from Faculty of Fine Arts at the University of Tehran – architect of Lotus Temple, and Terraces (Bahá'í) * Henry Sears (1929–2003) – Massey medal-winning architect, urban and gallery planner * Brigitte Shim (born 1958) – Order of Canada for architecture, and Integral House * Bing Thom CM FRAIC AIBC (born 1940) – architect of Central City Centre * Ronald Thom FRAIC AIBC (1923–1986) – architect of Massey College, the Shaw Theatre, and Trent University * Bob Topping RAIC OAA (born 1954) – Accessibility and Universal Design specialist Artists Actors Animators * Ryan Larkin (born 1943) – won Academy Award for Best Short Film, "Walking", 1969 Broadcasters Musicians Visual arts Cartoonists * Danny Antonucci (born 1957) – creator of Ed Edd n Eddy * Kate Beaton – creator of Hark! A Vagrant * Chester Brown (born 1960) – creator of Yummy Fur, Underwater and Louis Riel * John Byrne (born 1950) – influenced superhero characters like The Fantastic Four and Superman * Andy Donato (born 1937) – editorial cartoonist for the Toronto Sun * Hal Foster (1892–1982) – artist for Tarzan comic strip, creator of Prince Valiant * J.D. Frazer (born 1965) (moniker: Illiad) – creator of the webcomic User Friendly * Gregory Gallant (born 1962) (moniker: Seth) – creator of Palookaville * Lynn Johnston CM OM (born 1947) – creator of For Better or For Worse * John Kricfalusi (born 1955) (moniker: John K.) – creator of Ren and Stimpy * Graeme MacKay (born 1968) – editorial cartoonist * Sean Martin (born 1960) – creator of the print and webcomic "Doc and Raider" * Todd McFarlane (born 1961) – creator of Spawn * Win Mortimer (1919–1998) – illustrator for DC Comics' Superman and Batman * Terry Mosher OC DLitt (hc) (born 1942) (moniker: Aislin) –''Montreal Gazette'' newspaper * Len Norris (1919–1997) – long-time editorial columnist for the Vancouver Sun * Ryan North (born 1980) – creator of the webcomic Dinosaur Comics * Scott Ramsoomair (born 1981) – creator of the webcomic VG Cats * Joe Shuster (1914–1992) – co-creator of Superman * Dave Sim (born 1956) – creator of Cerebus the Aardvark * Fiona Staples (born 1984) – co-creator of Saga * Paul Szep (born 1941) – editorial cartoonist for the Boston Globe from 1967 to 2001 * Ben Wicks CM (1926–2000) – illustrator, comic strip cartoonist, and humanitarian Astronauts ]] * Roberta Bondar OC OOnt ScD (hc) FRCP(C) FRSC (born 1945) – first Canadian woman in space * Marc Garneau CC CD ScD (hc) (born 1949) – first Canadian man in space * Chris Hadfield OOnt MSC LLD (hc) DEng (hc) (born 1959) – first Canadian to walk in space, first Canadian to command the International Space Station * Steven MacLean ScD (hc) (born 1954) * Julie Payette CQ FMC (born 1963) * David Saint-Jacques B.Eng., Ph.D., M.D. (born 1970) * Robert Thirsk (born 1953) – holds Canadian record for longest time spent in space * Bjarni Tryggvason ScD (hc) (born 1945) Athletes Businesspeople and entrepreneurs * Max Aitken, 1st Baron Beaverbrook, Baron Beaverbrook PC (1879–1964) – publishing baron, entrepreneur * Francesco Aquilini – Chairman of the Aquilini Investment Group and owner of the Vancouver Canucks * David Asper (born 1958) – chairman, Canwest Global Communications * Izzy Asper OC QC OM (1932–2003) – chairman, Canwest Global Communications * Jeannine Bailliu – economist, policy advisor at the Bank of Canada * Conrad Black – Lord Black of Crossharbour KCSG LLD (hc) (born 1944) – entrepreneur, publisher * Willard Boyle (born 1924) – invented charge-coupled device * Edgar Bronfman, Sr. (1929–2013) – head of Seagram's and long-time president of the World Jewish Congress * Samuel Bronfman CC (1889–1971) – founder of Seagram's * Robert Campeau (born 1923) – real-estate mogul * Jack Kent Cooke (1912–1997) – owner of the Los Angeles Lakers, Los Angeles Kings, Washington Redskins and the Chrysler Building * James Alexander Cowan (1901–1978) – public relations consultant and founder of Stratford Shakespeare Festival * Samuel Cunard Bt (1787–1865) – founder of Cunard Line * William Davidson (1740–1790) – lumberman, shipbuilder, merchant * Christine M. Day – former CEO of the Canadian clothing company Lululemon Athletica * Michael DeGroote OC (born 1932) – businessman and philanthropist * Paul Desmarais PC CC (1927-2013) – Chairman, Power Corporation of Canada ]] * Craig Dobbin OC (1935–2006) – founder, chairman and CEO of CHC Helicopter Corporation * Denzil Doyle – founding President of Digital Equipment Corporation's Canadian subsidiary * James Hamet Dunn Bt (1874–1956) – financier, steel magnate * Timothy Eaton (1834–1907) – founder of Eaton's department stores * Bernie Ebbers (born 1941) – former CEO of WorldCom * Alfred Fuller (1885–1973) – Fuller Brush Company * Arcadi Gaydamak (born 1952) – owner of Beitar Jerusalem * Percy Girouard KSMG (1867–1932) – railway builder, governor * Angèle Grenier – maple syrup producer known for her legal battles with the Federation of Quebec Maple Syrup Producers * Charles Guillimin (1676 – 1739) - shipbuilder, merchant and moneylender * Zabeen Hirji (born 1960) – Chief Human Resources Officer, Royal Bank of Canada * Janet Holder – business executive, head of Enbridge Northern Gateway Pipelines * Robin Ingle – CEO and Chairman of the Ingle Group of Companies * K. C. Irving OC ONB (1899–1992) – industrialist * F. Ross Johnson (born 1931) – former CEO of RJR Nabisco * Ron Joyce CM (born 1930) – original partner with Horton in Tim Hortons, primary builder of the chain * Moez Kassam – hedge fund manager, founder of Anson Group * Izaak Walton Killam (1885–1955) – major financier * Guy Laliberté OC CQ (born 1959) – founder and owner of the Cirque du Soleil * Cindy Lee – founder of T & T Supermarket * Michael Lee-Chin LLD (hc) (born 1951) – CEO of AIC Diversified Canada Split Corp. and the National Commercial Bank of Jamaica * Li Ka-shing (born 1928) – Chairman of the Board of Cheung Kong Holdings and Hutchison Whampoa * Victor Li (born 1964) – deputy chairman of Cheung Kong (Holdings) Limited * William Secondo Lombardo – owner of Lombardo Construction and CEO of Peerless-Cascade Plastics * Pete Luckett – owner of Pete's Frootique and host of The Food Hunter * William Christopher Macdonald (1831–1917) – tobacco manufacturer, education philanthropist * Terry Matthews OC FREng (born 1943) – entrepreneur, chairman of Mitel and Wesley Clover * Louis B. Mayer (1885–1957) – co-founder of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) Studios * Harrison McCain CC ONB (1927–2004) – New Brunswick potato magnate * Colonel Samuel McLaughlin CC CD ED (1871–1972) – Buick automobile manufacturer * Simon McTavish (1750–1804) – fur trader * Hartland Molson OC GOQ OBE (1907–2002) – Senator, President of Molson Breweries * John Molson (1763–1836) – founder of Molson Breweries * Peter Munk OC (born 1927) – founder of Barrick Gold * Jim Pattison CM OBC (born 1928) – chairman, president, CEO, and owner of the Jim Pattison Group * Pierre Péladeau CM OQ (1925–1997) – founder of Quebecor Inc. * Pierre Karl Péladeau (born 1961) – President, CEO of Quebecor Inc., Québecor Média Inc. and Sun Media Corporation * Marie Penny (died 1970) – owner and operator of one of the largest 20th-century frozen fish companies in Newfoundland * John Draper Perrin (1890–1967) – entrepreneur, financier, mining executive * Richard Porritt OC (1901–1985) – mining industry executive * Jean Pouliot (1923–2004) – founder of CFCF et Télévision Quatre Saisons * John Redpath (1796–1869) – canal builder, sugar refinery founder * Paul Reichmann (born 1930) – developer of Canary Wharf * Edward Samuel Rogers OC (1933–2008) – president and CEO of Rogers Communications * John Roth (born 1942) – former CEO of Nortel Networks * Lino Saputo (born 1937) – founder of Saputo * Isadore Sharp OC (born 1931) – founder of the Four Seasons Hotel chain * E.D. Smith (1858–1943) – founder of E.D. Smith & Sons Ltd * Levy Solomons (1730–1792) – merchant and fur trader * John F. Stairs (1848–1904) – entrepreneur, statesman * Frank Stronach CM (born 1932) – entrepreneur, founder of Magna International * E. P. Taylor (1901–1989) – entrepreneur, thoroughbred horse breeder * Nat Taylor – originator of Cineplex Entertainment * Kenneth Thomson, Baron Thomson of Fleet (1923–2006) * Roy Thomson, Baron Thomson of Fleet GBE (1894–1976) – entrepreneur, publisher * William Cornelius Van Horne KCMG (1843–1915) – constructed the Canadian Pacific Railway * Jack L. Warner (1892–1978) – founder of Warner Bros. Studios * Galen Weston OC OOnt (born 1940) – owner of Loblaws, Holt Renfrew, and Selfridges * Chip Wilson (born 1956) – founder of Lululemon Athletica * Walter Wolf (born 1939) – oil drilling equipment supplier and Formula 1 team owner * Bob Young – self-publishing website, owner of CFL Hamilton Tiger Cats Criminals and suspects * Marie-Joseph Angélique (1710–1734) – executed for setting the city of Montreal on fire * Johnson Aziga (born 1956) – first person to be charged with first-degree murder in Canada for spreading HIV * Paul Bernardo (born 1964) – murderer, rapist *John Hamilton (1899–1934) – bank robbery, killer * Richard Blass (1945–1975) – multiple murderer * Edwin Alonzo Boyd (1914–2002) – bank robber * Alfonso Caruana (1946) – mobster * Jacques Cossette-Trudel (born 1947) – FLQ terrorist * Louise Cossette-Trudel (born 1947) – FLQ terrorist * Vincenzo Cotroni (1911–1984) – mobster * Frank Cotroni (1931–2004) – mobster * Raynald Desjardins (born 1953) – mobster * Evelyn Dick (born 1920) – convicted of infanticide; convicted and acquitted of having murdered her husband * Larry Fisher (born 1949) – convicted of the murder for which David Milgaard (see "Wrongfully convicted", below) was originally convicted and subsequently exonerated * Charles Guité (born c. 1943) – fraud * Karla Homolka (born 1970) – murderer * Bindy Johal (1971–1998) – Vancouver gangster * Jacques Lanctôt (born 1945) – FLQ terrorist * Yves Langlois (born 1947) FLQ terrorist * Robert Latimer (born 1953) – convicted of second-degree murder * Allan Legere (born 1948) – serial killer * Marc Lépine (1964–1989) – mass murderer * Denis Lortie – murderer * Grace Marks (born 1828) — convicted of murder in 1843 * Allan McLean (1855–1881) – son of Fort Kamloops Chief Trader and leader and eldest of the group known as the Wild McLean Boys, who went on a killing spree with his brothers and accomplice Alex Hare in the British Columbia Interior in 1876 * Paddy Mitchell – bank robber, leader of The Stopwatch Gang * Kenneth Murdock (born 1963) – hitman * Clifford Olson (1940–2011) – serial child murderer * Johnny Papalia (1924–1997) – mobster * Rocco Perri (1887–c. 1944) – gangster, bootlegger * Robert Pickton (born 1949) – serial murderer * Monica Proietti (1940–1967) – bank robber * Louis Riel (1844–1885) – executed for treason * Lucien Rivard (c. 1915–2002) – narcotics smuggler * Nicolo Rizzuto (1924–2010) – mobster * Vito Rizzuto (1946–2013) – mobster * Paul Rose (1943–2013) – FLQ terrorist * Frank "Dunie" Ryan (born 1942) – gangster * Pietro Scarcella (born 1950) – mobster * Jeffrey Shuman (born 1962) – bank robber * Francis Simard (born 1946) – FLQ terrorist * Slumach (died 1891) – Katzie man convicted and hung for the murder of Louis Bee, a Kanaka (Hawaiian) half-breed * Cathy Smith (born 1948) – convicted of manslaughter in death of John Belushi * Colin Thatcher (born 1938) – murderer * Mark Twitchell (born 1979) – murderer * Paolo Violi (1931–1978) – mobster * Paul Volpe (1927–1983) – mobster * Russell Williams (born 1963) – former RCAF military pilot and wing commander; convicted murderer, rank and decorations revoked upon conviction * Rocco Zito (1928–2016) – mobster Wrongfully convicted or lynched * Robert Baltovich (born 1965) – wrongfully convicted of murder * Donald Marshall, Jr. (1953–2009) – wrongfully convicted of murder * David Milgaard (born 1952) – wrongfully convicted of murder * Guy Paul Morin – wrongfully convicted of murder * Louie Sam – wrongfully accused of murder and hanged by lynch mob in Whatcom County, Washington * Steven Truscott (born 1945) – wrongfully convicted of murder Directors Educators * J. Willis Ambrose (born c. 1911) – Queen's University professor * Richard Lee Armstrong FRSC (1937–1991) – University of British Columbia professor, geochemist * Martha Black – art historian, curator and author * Marguerite Bourgeoys (1620–1700) – founder of the Congregation of Notre Dame of Montreal * Stephen E. Calvert FRSC (born 1962) – University of British Columbia emeritus professor, geologist, oceanographer * Petr Cerny ScD (hc) FRSC – University of Manitoba professor, mineralogist and crystallographer * Henry C. Gunning ScD (hc) FRSC (1901–1991) – University of British Columbia professor, geologist * Aleksis Dreimanis (born 1914) – University of Western Ontario emeritus professor, quaternary geologist * James E. Gill (1901–1980) – McGill University professor, geologist * James Edwin Hawley (1897–1965) – Queen's professor, geologist (Hawleyite) * Frank Hawthorne OC FRSC (born 1946) – University of Manitoba professor, mineralogist and crystallographer * Adelaide Hoodless (1858–1910) – education and women's activist * Michael Ignatieff (born 1947) – University of Toronto, Harvard University, University of Oxford and University of Cambridge professor, political science * Sue Johanson CM (born 1930) – sex educator * Michael John Keen (1935–1991) – Dalhousie University professor, marine geoscientist * Sean Kelly (born 1940) – Pratt Institute, NYC, Humanities & Media Studies, writer * J. Ross Mackay OC FRSC (born 1915) – University of British Columbia professor, geologist * Michael D. Mehta (born 1965) – Thompson Rivers University Dean and Professor, environmental sociologist * Eric W. Mountjoy FRSC (born c. 1930) – McGill University professor, geologist * Gerard V. Middleton FRSC (born 1931) – McMaster University professor, geologist * Anthony J. Naldrett FRSC (born c. 1930) – University of Toronto emeritus professor, geologist * Santa J. Ono FCAHS(born c. 1962) – University of British Columbia 15th President & Vice-Chancellor, professor, medical scientist * William Richard Peltier ScD (hc) FRSC (born c. 1942) – University of Toronto professor, physicist * Jordan Peterson (born 1962) – Canadian clinical psychologist and professor of psychology at the University of Toronto. * Egerton Ryerson (1803–1882) – public education advocate * Dora Sakayan – full professor, Department of German Studies, McGill University; Armenology, Contrastive Linguistics, Language Acquisition, Translation, Genocide Studies * Colin Simpson (born c. 1965) – George Brown College, best-selling author * Charles R. Stelck OC ScD (hc) FRSC (born 1917) – University of Alberta professor, petroleum geologist, paleontologist, stratigrapher * David Strangway OC ScD (hc) FRSC (born c. 1935) – geophysicist and university administrator * Thomas Symons CC OOnt (born c. 1929) – Founding President of Trent University, Professor of Canadian Studies * Roger G. Walker FRSC – McMaster University emeritus professor * William Winegard PC OC (born 1924) – educator, engineer, scientist and former Member of Parliament Environmentalists See Canadian environmentalists. Fashion * Jeanne Beker (born 1952) – reporter * Sahar Biniaz (born November 17, 1986) – model * Dean and Dan Caten (born 1965) – designers known as Dsquared * Keshia Chante (born 1988) – model and singer * Steven Cojocaru (born 1962) (known as Cojo) – critic and correspondent on Entertainment Tonight * Meghan Collison (born 1988) – model * Taryn Davidson (born 1991) – model * Linda Evangelista (born 1965) – model * Shalom Harlow (born 1973) – model and actress * Winnie Harlow (born 1994) – model * Irina Lazareanu (born 1982) – model * Jay Manuel (born 1972) – expert on America's Next Top Model and Canada's Next Top Model * Heather Marks (born 1988) – model * Kenneth G. Mills (1923–2004) – designer * Andi Muise (born 1987) – model * Peter Nygard (born 1943) – designer * Lana Ogilvie – model * Coco Rocha (born 1988) – model * Monika Schnarre (born 1971) – model * Jessica Stam (born 1986) – model * Daria Werbowy (born 1983) – Polish-born Canadian model * Jason Wu (born 1982) — fashion designer , dolls artist Humanitarians * Louise Arbour (born 1947) – former UN High Commissioner for Human Rights, former justice of the Supreme Court of Canada, former Chief Prosecutor of the International Criminal Tribunals for the former Yugoslavia and Rwanda * J. Esmonde Barry (1923–2007) – healthcare activist and political commentator in New Brunswick * Norman Bethune – physician and medical innovator * Richard Maurice Bucke FRSC (1837–1902) – psychiatrist, philosopher, early author on human development and human potentials * Steve Fonyo OC Rescinded 2010 (born 1966) – retraced and completed Terry Fox's cross country cancer research fundraising marathon * Terry Fox CC OD (1958–1981) – attempted one-legged cross country run for cancer research * Grey Owl (1888–1938) (real name Archibald Stanfield Belaney) – conservationist who falsely presented himself as an Aboriginal person and worked to save the beavers of Saskatchewan and Manitoba * Rick Hansen CC OBC LLD (hc) DLitt (hc) (born 1957) – paraplegic athlete who completed an around-the-world marathon for spinal cord injury research * Stephen Lewis CC (born 1937) – AIDS activist, United Nations special envoy for HIV/AIDS in Africa * Harold A. Rogers OC OBE (1899–1994) – founder of Kin Canada * Jean Vanier CC GOQ (born 1928) – activist for the mentally disabled, founder of L'Arche Inventors * Scott Abbott – co-inventor of Trivial Pursuit * Thomas Ahearn PC(1855–1938) – invented the electric cooking range and the electric car heater * Anthony R. Barringer (born 1925) – holds 70 patents for mineral exploration technology * Earl W. Bascom (1906–1995) – co-invented rodeo's side-delivery chute, invented reverse-opening side-delivery chute, hornless bronc saddle, one-hand bareback rigging and high-cut chaps * Alexander Graham Bell (1847–1922) – born in Scotland, invented the telephone in Canada and developed it in the United States * Joseph-Armand Bombardier (1907–1964) – invented the snowmobile * Gerald Bull (1928–1990) – invented the G5 howitzer and the Iraqi supergun * Herbert Henry Dow (1866–1930) – invented a method of bromine extraction known as the Dow process * Mathew Evans – co-inventor of the first electric light bulb * Charles Fenerty (c. 1821–1892) – inventor of the wood pulp process for making paper * Reginald Fessenden (1866–1932) – radio inventor who made the first radio-transmitted audio transmission and the first two-way transatlantic radio transmission; also invented sonar and patented the first television system * Sir Sandford Fleming KCMG DSc (hc) FRSC (1827–1915) – inventor of the system of Standard Time zones * Wilbur R. Franks OBE (1901–1986) – invented the anti-black-out-suit (the G-suit) * Abraham Pineo Gesner (1797–1864) – inventor of kerosene; known as the "father of the petroleum industry" * James Gosling OC (born 1955) – invented Java computer language * Chris Haney (1950–2010) – co-inventor of Trivial Pursuit * Sam Jacks (1915–1975) – inventor of ringette * George Klein OC MBE LLD (hc) (1904–1992) – developed: electric wheelchairs, microsurgical staple gun, the ZEEP nuclear reactor, and the Canadarm * Thomas Edvard Krogh ScD (hc) FRSC (born 1936) – developed technique of radiometric uranium-lead dating to further the precision of geochronology * Hugh Le Caine (1914–1977) – invented the music synthesizer in 1945 * Cluny MacPherson (1879–1966) – invented the first general-issue gas mask used by the British Army in World War I * Wilson Markle (born 1938) – invented film colorization process in 1983 * Elijah McCoy (1844–1929) – developed automatic machinery lubricator, lawn sprinkler, the "Real McCoy" * James Naismith (1861–1939) – invented basketball * P. L. Robertson (1879–1951) – invented the Robertson screw * Henry Ruttan (1792–1871) – invented air-conditioned railway coach * Thomas F. Ryan (1872–1971) – invented five-pin bowling * Arthur Sicard (1876–1946) – invented the snowblower in 1925 * Simon Sunatori (born 1959) – engineer, inventor and entrepreneur; created the MagneScribe and the Magic Spicer * Lewis Urry (1927–2004) – invented the long-lasting alkaline battery * Harry Wasylyk (born 1925) – invented the disposable green polyethylene garbage bag in 1950 * Thomas Willson (1860–1915) – invented arc lamps and process for creating calcium carbide * Henry Woodward – co-inventor of the first electric light bulb Law * Alfred Scow (1927–2013) – First Nations Judge Media * Samantha Bee (born 1969) – host of Full Frontal with Samantha Bee * Stephen Brunt (born 1959) – lead sports columnist for The Globe and Mail since 1989 * Stevie Cameron (born 1943) – journalist, author * Gordon Donaldson (1926–2001) – amateur historian, journalist * Barbara Frum OC LLD (hc) (1937–1992) – CBC radio and television journalist * Jian Ghomeshi (born 1967) – radio broadcaster * Ken Hechtman – maverick journalist jailed by Afghanistan's Taliban government as a suspected United States spy in 2001 * Kenny Hotz (born 1973) – only registered Canadian journalist to cover the Gulf War * Mark Irwin CSC/ASC (born 1950) – Hollywood Director of Photography * Peter Jennings CM (1938–2005) – ABC news anchor * Jason Jones – senior correspondent for The Daily Show * Firdaus Kharas (born 1955) – human rights activist, founder of Chocolate Moose Media * Pat Kiernan (1968) – morning anchor of NY1 since 1997 * Michael Kesterton (born 1945) – The Globe and Mail columnist * Lisa LaFlamme (born 1964) – journalist, occasional chief anchor, and senior editor for CTV National News * Neil Macdonald (born 1957) – CBC reporter * Robert MacNeil (born 1931) – journalist, author, longtime co-anchor of The MacNeil/Lehrer Report on PBS * Peter Mansbridge OC LLD (hc) (born 1948) – news anchor of CBC's The National * Rick Mercer OC (born 1969) – comedian, TV personality, political satirist and author * Mosha Michael – Canada's first Inuk filmmaker * Margaret Lally "Ma" Murray – editor and co-publisher of the Bridge River-Lillooet News * Peter C. Newman CC CD LLD (hc) (born 1929) – eminent journalist and writer * Sydney Newman OC (1917–1997) – supervisor of drama at the CBC, head of drama at the BBC, creator of the Doctor Who television series, chairman of the NFB * Steve Paikin (born 1960) – journalist, film producer and author, best known for hosting TVOntario's Studio 2 * Pete Parker (1895–1991) – made the first ever broadcast of a professional hockey game * Sandie Rinaldo (born 1950) – journalist and occasional news anchor for CTV National News * John Roberts (born 1956) – Fox News Channel reporter, previously a CNN reporter and host of The New Music on MuchMusic * Lloyd Robertson OC LLD (hc) (born 1934) – senior editor and former longtime anchor for CTV National News * Morley Safer (1931–2016) – investigative journalist for CBS News and 60 Minutes * Shane Smith (born 1969) – founder of Vice * George Stroumboulopoulos (born 1972) – television journalist * Peter Trueman OC (born 1934) – original newsman on Global TV * Jan Wong (born 1952) – journalist Medical * Evan Adams – First Nations medical doctor, medical advisor, Deputy Provincial Health Advisor (BC), and actor * Maria Louisa Angwin (1849–1898) – first woman licensed to practice medicine in Nova Scotia * Elizabeth Bagshaw CM (1881–1982) – physician and birth control activist * Frederick Banting KBE MC LLD (hc) ScD (hc) FRSC (1891–1941) – Nobel laureate, co-discoverer of insulin * John Cameron Bell (born 1953) – pioneer of oncolytic virus therapies for cancer * Norman Bethune (1890–1939) – surgeon, inventor, socialist, battlefield doctor in Spain and China * Wilfred Bigelow OC LLD (hc) FRSC (1913–2005) – inventor of the first artificial pacemaker * Basil Boulton (1938–2008) – pediatrician and child health advocate * John Callaghan OC AOE (1923–2004) – pioneer of open-heart surgery * John Dick FRSC (born 1957) – credited with discovery of cancer stem cell * Tommy Douglas PC CC SOM LLD (hc) (1904–1986) – introduced publicly funded health care in Canada; commonly known as the "father of Medicare" * Carl Goresky OC (1932–1996) – physician and scientist * David H. Hubel (1926–2013) – Nobel Prize winner in medicine for mapping the visual cortex * Harold E. Johns OC (1915–1998) – medical physicist, noted for his extensive contributions to the use of ionizing radiation to treat cancer * Doreen Kimura (1933–2013) – behavioural psychologist, world expert on sex differences in the brain * William Harding le Riche (1916–2010) — epidemiologist * Jeanne Mance (1606–1673) – established the first hospital in North America – the Hôtel-Dieu de Montréal – in 1644 * Ernest McCulloch CM OOnt FRSC FRS (1926–2011) – cellular biologist credited with the discovery of stem cell with James Till * Frances Gertrude McGill (1882–1959) – pioneering forensic pathologist and criminologist * Henry Morgentaler CM LLD (hc) (1923–2013) – abortionist who helped legalize abortion in Canada and strengthen the power of jury nullification * William Osler Bt (1849–1919) – physician, called the "father of modern medicine"; wrote Principles and Practice of Medicine * Daniel David Palmer (1845–1913) – founded the chiropractic profession * Edgar Randolph Parker (1871–1951) (known as "Painless" Parker) – flamboyant dentist * Wilder Penfield OM CC CMG FRS (1891–1976) – neurosurgeon, discovered electrical stimulation of the brain * David Sackett CC FRSC (born 1934) – founded the first department of clinical epidemiology in Canada at McMaster University * Sydney Segal (1920–1997) – pediatrician and neonatologist particularly known for his work with sudden infant death syndrome * James Till OC OOnt FRSC FRS (born 1931) – biophysicist, credited for the discovery of stem cell with Ernest McCulloch * A. Ross Tilley (1904–1988) MD FRCS© OBE OC – plastic surgeon * Irene Ayako Uchida OC (1917–2013) – cytogenticist, Down Syndrome researcher Military figures ]] ]] * General Maurice Baril OMM CD (born 1943) – Military Advisor to the United Nations Secretary-General, head of the Military Division of the Department of Peacekeeping Operations of the United Nations, and Chief of the Defence Staff * Gustave Biéler DSO MBE (1904–1944) – Special Operations Executive agent, executed by the Nazis * Air Commodore Leonard Birchall CM OBE DFC OOnt CD DMSc (hc) LLD (hc) (1915–2004) – war hero * Air Marshall Billy Bishop VC CB DSO* MC DFC ED (1894–1956) (commonly known as Billy Bishop) –World War I flying ace * Brigadier-General Jean Boyle CMM CD (born 1947) – fighter pilot, and businessman * Major General Sir Isaac Brock KB (1769–1812) – War of 1812 general * Captain Roy Brown DSC* RNAS (1893–1944) – World War I fighter pilot officially credited with shooting down the Red Baron * Colonel Lawrence Moore Cosgrave DSO* (1890–1971) – Canadian signatory to the Japanese Instrument of Surrender * General Harry Crerar CH CB DSO CD PC (1888–1965) – "leading field commander" in World War II * Lieutenant-General Sir Arthur Currie KCB GCMG (1875–1933) – first Canadian commander of the Canadian Expeditionary Force * Lieutenant-General Roméo Dallaire OC CMM GOQ MSC CD LLD (hc) ScDHum (hc) DHL (hc) (born 1946) – UN peacekeeping General, attempted to prevent the Rwandan Genocide * Guy D'Artois DSO GM (1917–1999) – SOE agent, recipient of the Croix de Guerre * General John de Chastelain CH OC CMM CD LLD (hc) ScDMil (hc) FLMH (born 1937) – head of the Independent International Commission on Decommissioning * Peter Dmytruk (1920–1943) – WWII Flight Sergeant and member of the French Resistance * Brigadier-General Dury, Charles PC OC QC CBE DSO (1912–1991) – soldier, businessman, and politician * John Weir Foote VC CD (1904–1988) – military chaplain, Ontario cabinet minister, and recipient of the Victoria Cross * Captain Nichola Goddard MSM (1980–2006) – first female Canadian soldier killed in combat * William Hall VC (1827–1904) – first Nova Scotian recipient of the Victoria Cross * John Kenneth Macalister (1914–1944) – SOE agent, executed by the Nazis * Vice-Admiral Bruce MacLean CMM, CD – Chief of the Maritime Staff from 2004 to 2006 * Captain Simon Mailloux (born 1983) – first Canadian soldier with an amputation to deploy on a combat mission; recipient of the Sacrifice Medal * Lieutenant Colonel John McCrae (1872–1918) – soldier, poet, author of In Flanders' Fields * Alan Arnett McLeod VC (1899–1918) – fighter pilot, youngest Canadian-born winner of the Victoria Cross * General Andrew McNaughton CH CB CMG DSO CD PC (1887–1966) – Co-Minister of Defence during World War II * Lieutenant Colonel Theodore Meighen (1905–1979) – lawyer and philanthropist * Lieutenant Colonel Charles Merritt VC (1908–2000) – recipient of the Victoria Cross * Major General Sydney Chilton Mewburn PC (1863–1956) – lawyer and politician, Minister of Militia and Defence * Minnie "Jerri" Mumford (1909–2002) – serving member of the Canadian Women's Army Corps (CWAC) during World War II * Rear Admiral Leonard W. Murray (1896–1971) – Commander-in-Chief of the Canadian Northwest Atlantic during World War II * Henry Norwest MM & Bar (1884–1918) – sniper in World War I * Lieutenant-Colonel George Pearkes VC PC CC CB DSO MC CD (1888–1984) – recipient of the Victoria Cross, Lieutenant Governor of British Columbia * Francis Pegahmagabow MM** (1891–1952) – the most highly decorated aboriginal Canadian soldier of World War I * Frank Pickersgill (1915–1944) – SOE agent, executed by the Nazis * Rear Admiral Desmond Piers CM DSC CD ScDMil (hc) (1913–2005) – war hero * George Lawrence Price (1898–1918) – last soldier killed in World War I * Tommy Prince MM (1915–1977) – one of Canada's most decorated soldiers, member of the Devil's Brigade * James Ralston PC (1881–1948) – Co-Minister of Defence during World War II * Thomas Ricketts VC (1901–1967) – recipient of the Victoria Cross (Newfoundlander at the time of his award) * Harold A. Rogers OC OBE (1889–1994) – founder of Kin Canada * Roméo Sabourin (1923–1944) – SOE agent, executed by the Nazis * General Guy Simonds CC CB CBE DSO CD (1903–1974) – commander of the II Canadian Corps * Ernest Smith (1914–2005) – VC, CM, OBC, CD, Seaforth Highlander Private/ Sergeant, the last living Canadian recipient of the Victoria Cross, awarded for gallantry in actions at the River Savio, Northern Italy 1944 * Sam Steele CB KCMG MVO (1851–1919) – member of the North-West Mounted Police, commander of Yukon detachment * William Stephenson CC MC DFC (1897–1989) (codename: Intrepid) – senior representative of British intelligence for the Western Hemisphere in World War II * Lieutenant-General Kenneth Stuart CB DSO MC (1891–1945) – Chief of the General Staff 1941–1943, educator * Tecumseh (1768–1813) – Leader of First Nations British Allies, War of 1812, died defeating American invasion * Rear Admiral Robert Timbrell CMM DSC CD (1920–2006) – first Canadian to be decorated with the Distinguished Service Cross * General Christopher Vokes CB CBE DSO CD (1904–1985) – General Officer commanding the Canadian Army Occupation Force in Europe * Brigadier Sir Edward Oliver Wheeler (1890–1962) – Corps of Royal Engineers surveyor * General Ramsey Muir Withers CMM CD LLD (hc) (born 1930) – Chief of the Defense Staff * Sir James Lucas Yeo (1782–1818) – commander of Royal Navy forces in Canada during the War of 1812 Monarchs and Canadian Royal Family Main articles: * List of Canadian monarchs * Canadian Royal Family Magicians * Doug Henning (1947–2000) – credited with reviving the magic show in North America * Leon Mandrake (1911–1993) – Mandrake the Great; and his sons Lon and Ron, born in 1948 and 1949, respectively * Darcy Oake (born 1987) – illusionist, born in Winnipeg, finalist on Britain's Got Talent * James Randi (born 1928) – magician, writer, skeptical investigator of paranormal and pseudo-scientific claims, founder of the James Randi Educational Foundation * Dai Vernon (1894–1992) – magician, known as "the man who fooled Houdini" Musicians Politicians ]] * Lloyd Axworthy PC OC OM (born 1939) – former Cabinet minister * Thomas Bain (1834–1915) – former Speaker of the Canadian House of Commons * Robert Baldwin (1804–1858) * Maude Barlow LLD (hc) DHL (hc) (born 1947) – activist, Chairperson of the Council of Canadians * Perrin Beatty PC (born 1950) – former cabinet minister, president of CBC * Monique Bégin PC OC ScD (hc) FRSC (born 1936) – former cabinet minister * Thomas R. Berger OC OBC (born 1933) – jurist * Ethel Blondin-Andrew PC (born 1951) – former Cabinet minister * Henri Bourassa (1868–1952) – Quebec politician * Pierre Bourgault (1934–2003) – President of Rassemblement pour l'indépendance nationale * Ed Broadbent PC CC (born 1936) – former New Democratic Party leader * George Brown (1818–1880) * Rosemary Brown PC CC OBC LLD (hc) (1930–2003) * Tim Buck (1891–1973) – leader of the Canadian Communist Party * George-Étienne Cartier Bt KSMG PC (1814–1873) – Cabinet minister * Brock Chisholm CC MC* LLD (hc) (1896–1971) – first Director-General of the World Health Organization * Joe Clark – 16th Prime Minister of Canada, leader of the Progressive Conservative Party of Canada from 1976 to 1983, and again from 1998 to 2003 * Sheila Copps PC (born 1952) * Victor Copps (1919–1988) – Mayor of Hamilton * John Lambton, 1st Earl of Durham, Earl of Durham GCB PC (1792–1840) * Ellen Fairclough PC CC OOnt (1905–2004) – first female member of the Canadian Cabinet * The Famous Five – 1920s women's rights activists * Jennifer Granholm (born 1959) – first female governor of Michigan * Gurmant Grewal (born 1957) – the "Ironman of Canadian Parliament" * Nina Grewal (born 1958) – first South Asian and Sikh woman elected to Parliament; with her husband Gurmant, the Grewals are the first married couple to concurrently serve in Canadian Parliament * Elijah Harper (1949–2013) – Cree chief (Red Sucker Lake Nation), MLA Manitoba, successfully blocked the Meech Lake Accord (proposed Constitutional amendment) * C. D. Howe PC (1886–1960) – Cabinet minister * Joseph Howe PC (1804–1873) – "father of Confederation" * Stan Keyes PC (born 1953) * Louis-Hippolyte Lafontaine Bt (1807–1864) – co-premier of the United Province of Canada * Franklin K. Lane – 1910s United States Secretary of the Interior (1913–1920) * Jack Layton PC (1950–2011) – leader of the New Democratic Party * William Lyon Mackenzie (1795–1861) – Mayor of Toronto * Allan MacNab Bt (1798–1862) – Prime Minister of Upper Canada * Thomas D'Arcy McGee PC (1825–1868) * Agnes Macphail (1890–1954) – first female Member of Parliament * Beverley McLachlin PC LLD (hc) (born 1943) – Chief Justice of Canada * James McMillan (1838–1902) – US Senator from Michigan * John Munro PC (1931–2003) * Papineau (1786–1871) – reformer and 1837 rebellion leader * Allan Studholme (1846–1919) * Nathan Eldon Tanner (1898–1982) Provincial premiers :Main articles: * List of premiers of Alberta * List of premiers of British Columbia * List of premiers of Manitoba * List of premiers of New Brunswick * List of premiers of Newfoundland and Labrador * List of premiers of Nova Scotia * List of premiers of Ontario * List of premiers of Prince Edward Island * List of premiers of Quebec * List of premiers of Saskatchewan Territorial premiers :Main articles: * List of premiers of the Northwest Territories * List of premiers of Nunavut * List of premiers of Yukon First Nations leaders , taken by Edward Curtis]] , leader of the Red River Rebellion and North-West Rebellion]] * Shawn Atleo * William Beynon * Big Bear (1825–1888) – Cree leader * Joseph Brant (1742–1807) – Mohawk leader * Mary Brant (1736–1796) – leader of Six Nations women's federation * Frank Calder – Nisga'a * Joe Capilano – Squamish * Rose Charlie * Arthur Wellington Clah * Heber Clifton * Cumshewa – 18th-century Haida chief at the inlet now bearing his name * Harley Desjarlais * Alfred Dudoward * Dan George – Tsleil-Waututh (Burrard) * Joseph Gosnell – Nisga'a * Simon Gunanoot – Gitxsan * Guujaaw – modern-day Haida leader * Elijah Harper – Cree * Chief Hunter Jack (died 1905) – St'at'imc * Mary John, Sr. * August Jack Khatsahlano – Squamish * Klattasine – Tsilhqot'in war chief, surrendered on terms of amnesty in times of war, hanged for murder * Koyah – 18th-century chief of the Haida * George Manuel * Maquinna – 18th-century Nuu-chah-nulth chief (Yuquot/Mowachaht) * Harriet Nahanee – Squamish and Nuu-chah-nulth (Pacheedaht) * Nicola (1780/1785 — c. 1865) – Grand chief of the Okanagan people, and jointly chief of the Nlaka'pamux-Okanagan-Nicola Athapaskan alliance in the Nicola Valley and of the Kamloops group of the Secwepemc * Andy Paull – Squamish * Stewart Phillip * Chief Poundmaker – Cree chief * Piapot (c. 1816–1908) – Cree chief * Steven Point – modern Sto:lo leader, current Lieutenant-Governor of British Columbia * Louis Riel (1844–1885) – leader of two Métis rebellions before being hung for treason * James Sewid – Kwakwaka'wakw * Tecumseh (1768–1813) – Shawnee leader * Alec Thomas * Wickanninish – 19th-century Nuu-chah-nulth chief (Opitsaht/Tla-o-qui-aht) * Walter Wright Producers Religious figures Martyrs * St. Marguerite Bourgeoys (1620–1700) – first Canadian saint * St. Noël Chabanel (1613–1649) – Jesuit missionary * St. Anthony Daniel (1601–1648) – Jesuit missionary * St. Jean de Brébeuf (1539–1649) – Jesuit missionary * St. Jean de Lalande – Jesuit missionary * St. Saint Charles Garnier (1606–1649) – Jesuit missionary * St. René Goupil (1608–1642) – first North American martyr of the Roman Catholic Church * St. Isaacs Jogues (1607–1646) – Jesuit missionary * St. Gabriel Lallemant (1610–1649) – Jesuit missionary Religious community leaders * Alexis André (1832–1893) – Catholic missionary priest, spiritual advisor to Louis Riel * Aloysius Matthew Ambrozic (1930–2011) – Archbishop Emeritus of Toronto * André Besette (1845–1937) – Holy Cross Brother known as the "Miracle Man of Montreal" * Linda Bond (born 1946) – General of The Salvation Army, 2011–present * Arnold Brown (1913–2002) – General of The Salvation Army, 1977–81 * Hugh B. Brown (1883–1975) – Latter-day Saint apostle * Ranj Dhaliwal (born 1976) – Sikh, writer, activist and co-founder of the Sikh Youth orthodox political party in Surrey, British Columbia * Lionel Groulx (1878–1967) – Roman Catholic priest, historian, nationalist, and traditionalist * Albert Lacombe (1827–1916) – Roman Catholic missionary * John G. Lake (1870–1935) – leader of the Pentecostal Movement, born in St. Marys, Ontario * Cardinal Paul-Émile Léger (1904–1991) – Catholic clergyman and humanitarian * Merlin Lybbert (1926–2001) – general authority of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints * David Mainse (born 1936) – broadcaster, founder of 100 Huntley Street and CITS-TV * Aimee Semple McPherson (1890–1944) – founder of the Foursquare Church * William D. Morrow – General Superintendent of the Pentecostal Assemblies of Canada * Bishop Michael Power (1804–1847) – Roman Catholic Bishop of Toronto * Alexandre-Antonin Taché (1823–1894) – Roman Catholic priest, missionary of the Oblate order * Nathan Eldon Tanner (1898–1982) – Latter-day Saint apostle * John Taylor (1808–1887) – president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints * Kateri Tekakwitha (1656–1680) – "The Lily of the Mohawks", first Native American canonized as a saint by the Catholic Church * Rúhíyyih Khanum (1910–2000) – wife of Shoghi Effendi, the head of the Bahá'í Faith until 1957; she was appointed as a Hand of the Cause; in 2004, CBC viewers voted her number 44 on the list of "greatest Canadians" on the television show The Greatest Canadian * Bramwell Tillsley (born 1931) – General of The Salvation Army, 1993–94 * Clarence Wiseman (1907–1985) – General of The Salvation Army, 1974–77 Religious cult figures * Roch Thériault (1947–2011) – cult leader * Brother XII (1878–1934) – cult leader Scholars * Louise Arbour (born 1947) – jurist * Timothy Brook – professor, historian and writer * Joseph-Alphonse-Paul Cadotte - (1897—1979), professor, author * Jack Chambers (born 1938) – linguist * Thomas H. Clark (1893–1996) – McGill geology professor, namesake of Thomasclarkite * Gerald Cohen (1941–2009) – Oxford Philosopher * Northrop Frye (1912–1991) – influential critic, Shakespeare and Blake scholar * John Kenneth Galbraith (1908–2006) – economist * George Grant (1918–1988) – philosopher * John Peters Humphrey (1905–1995) – legal scholar, principal drafter of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights * Harold Innis (1894–1952) – political economist; author of seminal works on Canadian economic history, media and communications * Marshall McLuhan (1911–1980) – communications theorist, coined phrases "the medium is the message" and "global village" * Steven Pinker (born 1954) – psychologist, cognitive scientist, writer of popular science * John Ralston Saul (born 1947) – businessman, essayist, diplomat * F. R. Scott (1899–1985) – law professor, philosopher, poet * Guy Sylvestre (born 1918) – literary critic * David Sztybel (born 1967) – philosopher * Charles Taylor (born 1931) – philosopher Scientists *Robert Campbell Aitken (born 1963) – electrical engineer * Sidney Altman (born 1939) – molecular biologist, winner of Nobel Prize in chemistry *Brenda Andrews - academic, researcher and biologist specializing in systems biology and molecular genetics. * Albert Bandura (born 1921) – psychologist * Neil Banerjee – earth scientist * Karen Bailey – plant pathologist * Karen Beauchemin – livestock ruminant nutrition * Robert Bell FRSC (1841–1917) – geologist * Walter A. Bell (1889–1969) – geologist, paleontologist * Selwyn G. Blaylock ScD (hc) (1879–1945) – chemist and mining executive * Stewart Blusson OC (born 1939) – geologist, diamond prospector, multimillionaire and philanthropist * Willard Boyle (born 1924) – inventor of the charge coupled device, winner of nobel prize in physics * Bertram Brockhouse CC FRSC (1918–2003) – designer of the Triple-Axis Neutron Spectrometer, winner of Nobel Prize for Physics * Georges Brossard CM CQ ScD (hc) (born 1940) – entomologist, television personality and founder of the Montreal Insectarium * Moira Brown – North Atlantic Right Whale researcher and conservationist * Vernon Burrows (born 1930) – oat breeder * John J. Clague FRSC (born 1946) – authority in quaternary and environmental earth sciences * Kate Crooks (1833–1871) — botanist * Philip J. Currie – palaeontologist * John William Dawson CMG FRS FRSC (1820–1899) – first Canadian-born scientist of worldwide reputation * Adolfo J. de Bold (born 1942) - Biomedical scientist, discoverer of hormone secreted by heart muscle cells * Duncan R. Derry LLD (hc) (1906–1987) – economic geologist * Raymond Desjardins – agrometeorologist * Martine Dorais – plant physiologist, organic horticulture * Robert John Wilson Douglas FRSC (1920–1979) – petroleum geologist * Eugenia Duodu - chemist * John Charles Fields FRS FRSC (1863–1932) – mathematician and founder of the Fields Medal * J. Keith Fraser (born 1922) – geographer * Hu Gabrielse – geologist with the Geological Survey of Canada * William Giauque (born 1949) – Nobel Prize winner in chemistry *Cynthia Grant - soil fertility and crop nutrition specialist * Donald O. Hebb FRS (1904–1985) – neuroscientist, published his theory of Hebbian learning * Gerhard Herzberg PC CC ScD (hc) LLD (hc) FRSC FRS (1904–1999) – Nobel Prize winner in chemistry for molecular spectroscopy * James Hillier OC (1915–2007) – inventor of the electron microscope * Paul F. Hoffman OC FRSC (born 1941) – geologist noted for research into Snowball Earth events * Edward A. Irving CM ScD (hc) FRSC FRS (born 1927) – provided the first physical evidence of continental drift * Charles Legge – civil engineer * Victor Ling CC (born 1944) – medicine, drug resistance in cancer * Sir William Edmond Logan FRS (1798–1875) – founded the Geological Survey of Canada * Mary MacArthur – botanist, cytologist, horticulturalist * John Macoun (1831–1920) – botanist * Tak Wah Mak (born 1946) – immunologist who discovered the T-cell receptor * Claude Hillaire-Marcel FRSC (born 1944) – world leader in quaternary research * Rudolph A. Marcus (born 1923) – Nobel Prize in chemistry recipient for electron transfer reactions * Jerrold E. Marsden (1942–2010) – applied mathematician, founder of the Fields Institute * Ernest McCulloch CC FRSC FRS (born 1926) – cellular biologist who, with James Till, demonstrated the existence of stem cells * Maud Menten (1879–1960) – medical scientist, made groundbreaking work in enzyme kinetics * John Charles Polanyi PC CC FRSC FRS (born 1929) – Nobel Prize in chemistry recipient for infrared chemiluminescence * Isabella Preston – ornamental horticulturalist * Raymond A. Price OC ScD (hc) FRSC (born 1933) – geologist * Hubert Reeves CC OQ (born 1932) – astrophysicist and science popularizer *Soon Jai Park (1937-2018) - dry bean breeder * Elizabeth Pattey – agricultural micrometeorologist * Henry de Puyjalon (born 1841) – biologist and ecologist * Donald F. Sangster LLD (hc) ScD (hc) FRSC – geologist * Charles E. Saunders (1867–1937) – agronomist * Arthur Schawlow (1921–1999) – Nobel Prize winner in physics (for lasers) * David Schindler OC (born 1940) – limnologist * Myron Scholes (born 1941) – Nobel Prize winner in economics * Karen Schwartzkopf-Genswein – animal ethologist * Hans Selye CC (1907–1982) – pioneering stress researcher * Michael Smith CC OBE (1932–2000) – Nobel Prize winner in chemistry for site-based mutagenesis * Ralph M. Steinman (1943–2011) – Nobel Prize winner in Physiology or Medicine for the discovery of the dendritic cell and its role in adaptive immunity * Peter A Stewart (1921–1993) – physiologist, quantitative acid-base physiology *Donna Strickland - Nobel Prize winner in Physics, optical physicist and pioneer in the field of pulsed lasers * Richard Summerbell (born 1956) – mycologist * David Suzuki CC OBC LLD (hc) ScD (hc) ScDEnv (hc) ScDComm (hc) DHL (hc) (born 1936) – geneticist and science popularizer * Felicitas Svejda – horticulturalist * Henry Taube FRSC (1915–2005) – Nobel Prize in chemistry for electron transfer reactions * Richard Taylor CC FRSC FRS (born 1929) – Nobel Prize in physics recipient for verifying the quark theory * James Till CC FRS (born 1931) – biophysicist who, with Ernest McCulloch, demonstrated the existence of stem cells * Joseph Tyrrell (1858–1957) – geologist, cartographer, discoverer of dinosaur bones in Alberta * William Vickrey (1914–1996) – Nobel Prize winner in economics * Harold Williams FRSC (born 1934) – geologist, expert on the Appalachian Mountains * John Tuzo Wilson CC OBE ScD (hc) FRSC FRS FRSE (1908–1993) – geophysicist, expert in plate tectonics Singers Viceroys :Main articles: * List of Governors General of Canada * List of Lieutenant Governors of Alberta * List of Lieutenant Governors of British Columbia * List of Lieutenant Governors of Manitoba * List of Lieutenant-Governors of New Brunswick * List of Lieutenant Governors of Newfoundland and Labrador * List of Lieutenant Governors of Nova Scotia * List of Lieutenant Governors of Ontario * List of Lieutenant Governors of Prince Edward Island * List of Lieutenant-Governors of Quebec * List of Lieutenant Governors of Saskatchewan Writers Other personalities ]] ]] * Janis Babson (1950–1961) – organ donor, subject of two books * Antonio Barichievich (1925–2003) (known as The Great Antonio) – strongman, showman, and eccentric * Grant Bristow (born 1958) – CSIS undercover agent who started the Heritage Front, planted as political operative within Reform Party * René Lepage de Sainte-Claire (1656–1718) – lord-founder of Rimouski, Quebec * Donnelly family (known as the Black Donnellys) – participants and/or victims of a vicious community feud * Josiah Henson (1789–1883) – former slave, believed to be the inspiration for Uncle Tom's Cabin * Harold Kandel (1906–1995) – legendary theatregoer from Toronto, Ontario known for speaking out during theatre events, now commemorated through the Harold Awards * Marc Karam (born 1980) – professional poker player * Anna Ruth Lang CV – recipient of the Cross of Valour * Sunny Leone (born 1981) – Canadian and Indian pornographic actress; Bollywood actress * Bat Masterson (1853–1921) – gunfighter, fight promoter, sports journalist * Charles Vance Millar (1853–1926) – lawyer, financier, and posthumous practical joker * Sorel Mizzi (born 1986) – professional poker player * John Wilson Murray (1840–1906) – Canada's first major detective * Daniel Negreanu (born 1974) – professional poker player * Minnie Patterson (died 1911) – heroine noted for her daring rescue of men from the barkentine (barque) Coloma during a severe storm in 1906. * Sue Rodriguez (1950–1994) – amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) sufferer and right to die advocate * Alexander Milton Ross (1832–1897) (known as The Birdman) – pre-American Civil War abolitionist and participant in the Underground Railroad * Craig Russell (1948–1990) – female impersonator and actor * Laura Secord (1775–1868) – heroine of the War of 1812, warned the British of a surprise American attack at Battle of Beaver Dams * Joshua Slocum (1844–1909) – first man to sail around the world solo * Margaret Trudeau (1948) – former wife of Pierre Elliott Trudeau Fictional * Amuro Ray – main character in the mecha anime Mobile Suit Gundam and varying roles in subsequent sequels * Ike Broflovski – character on South Park * Tom Evans (known as Captain Canuck) – cartoon character * Benton Fraser – Mountie on the 90s television show Due South * James Howlett (aka "Logan", aka "Wolverine") – member of the X-Men * Justin Jones from Justin Time * Rodney McKay – character on Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis * Darren Oak (known as Captain Canuck) – cartoon character * Trevor Philips – one of the three protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V * Scott Pilgrim – from the graphic novel series of the same name * Sergeant William Preston – heroic Mountie of radio and TV series from the 1950s * Peter Puck – Hockey Night in Canada symbol from the 1970s * Robin Scherbatsky – supporting character on the sitcom How I Met Your Mother * Dave Semple (known as Captain Canuck) – cartoon character * Anne Shirley – known as Anne of Green Gables * Terrance and Phillip – characters on South Park * Wade Wilson (aka "Deadpool") – comic book anti-hero Other ;National * Persons of National Historic Significance (Canada) * List of Companions of the Order of Canada * List of inductees of Canada's Walk of Fame * The Greatest Canadian ;Groupings and articles of relevance * Aboriginal Canadian personalities * Asian Canadians * Black Canadians * European Canadians * List of First Nations people * List of Canadian Jews * List of Canadians by net worth ;Lists by city List of people from Canada by city ;Lists by province/territory References External links * The Dictionary of Canadian Biography – biographies of Canadians from 1000 to 1930 CE * Biographical Dictionary of Architects in Canada – biographies of Canadian architects and lists of their buildings from 1800 to 1950 * "Canada Questions and Answers: Everything You Need to Know About Canada" by canadafaq.ca * The Canadian Encyclopedia - click on "people" for links to articles about Canadians; English/French availability }} Category:Lists Category:Lists of Canadian people